Heretofore, it has been known to provide various types of appliances for correcting minor incisor irregularities and for retaining teeth in corrected position for either the lower or upper anterior teeth. One such appliance is made and sold by TP Orthodontics of LaPorte, Ind., under the trademark "Spring Aligner." Such an appliance includes an acrylic labial plate and a lingual acrylic bar connected by stainless steel wire to fit over the incisors of a patient. The appliance is custom-made by making it over a plaster model of a patient's teeth, or by making it over a set-up. An inherent problem of this appliance is that it becomes loose after worn several weeks and requires repeated re-tightening and reactivation to be effective to maintain the alignment of the incisors.